


poorly written solkat

by arcaneApathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i dont know what happened, i woke up and found this in my notes, so i posted it, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneApathy/pseuds/arcaneApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this written in my notes titled "hella hot solkot" and I have no idea what to think</p>
            </blockquote>





	poorly written solkat

It was the best gift karkat could have asked for. Well maybe it wasn't the best gift but it was somewhere up there. Maybe. I dont know, I'm just the narrator. Is that what its called? Yeah. Anyways. The gift was what he had wanted all his life. A picture of all of black veil brides in bikinis. Jinxx in a bikini, holy fuck. Why cant the narrator be so lucky as to have that picture? Maybe Brendon urie in a bikini too. That'd be nice. Sollux gives karkat that, too. The gift is a picture of black veil brides and Brendon urie in bikinis. So Sollux and karkat end up kissing. Somehow. Plot holes I guess. "do you wanna do it?" Karkat asked. "yeah sure" said Sollux. They went to their pool, and had really fuckin awesome sex. Two days later, Sollux was down on one knee "marry me?" Karkat grinned and smiled"yes" fuck why can't I marry Sollux karkat is lucky. Ugh. Then they get married and live happily ever after.


End file.
